SpiderMan: Curse of the Web
by Brooklynnx
Summary: SpiderMan and Jameson...working together against the King Pin, Chameleon, and Kraven? Wow, that's messed up! Please R&R! Rated mostly for language and not so much for violence.COMPLETED!
1. A little chat with 'the man'

Spider-Man

Curse of the Web 

**Disclaimer:** Here is the disclaimer saying I don't own Spider-Man or any of its characters

_His life was something of a bad dream. All the people that he had been unable to save haunted him forever more, and those he was able to rescue from an unspeakable fate paid no respect to the man in behind the trademark tights. He'd lived with it, until now. _

When no one was around on those cold, late nights, he'd question his actions or, if he was really depressed, bang his head against something. He knew life wasn't fair. He knew it better than any man on the face of the earth. And this man so happens to wear a red mask.

He couldn't feel the breeze that night. Okay, maybe he could, but he was oblivious to it all the same. When he first started out, he figured he'd be more than a hero. He'd be a famous, loveable role model. But the people of New York had smashed his fantasy within the first few days of his career as a super-hero. J. Jonah Jameson had made him an infamous, foul terror to the city he was really trying to protect. Spider-Man banged his head against the side of a building, lightly, though, so he wouldn't become concussed. It was going to be a long night.

Once he felt like his head was numb, Spider-Man decided he should go home and rest. Maybe watch re-runs of _Friends _or something. Hrm…. he wondered if he had any ice cream.

He spotted Johnny Storm passing by, no doubt showing off. "Ooh! Flame on!" Spider-Man mimicked in a really high-pitched voice. Wow. Even he was surprised how low his anger had brought him. "Do I really have nothing better to do than make fun of superior super-heroes?" He said aloud to himself. "Wait-did I say _superior_?" Spider-Man walked up and banged his head on the wall a couple more times.

Johnny Storm, better known as the Human Torch, made his way to Spider-Man. He'd seen him, sitting on a rooftop. "Hey, Webs. Long time no see. Uh…why are you banging your head on the brick wall?" Spider-Man stopped to look at him. "I'm having a breakdown?" Spider-Man said, unsure of how to answer. He honestly didn't know why he was doing it. Usually, he cleared his head by swinging around or going onto a tall building, not smash his head until his brains splattered out his ears. Spider-Man walked over to Johnny, and he told him of what had happened.

"J. Jonah Jameson, huh? Why should I be surprised?" "I know I usually don't take that idiot seriously, Johnny, but I've been so frustrated lately! You obviously have never felt like that. The people love you, though I don't know why, and I'm public enemy number one!" Spider-Man didn't know why he was telling Johnny this. He wasn't a physiatrist, though he needed to see one. Johnny did know how he felt. His best bud, the Thing, had gone through the same exact, well, thing.

"When we all decided to be super heroes, Ben wasn't excepted like we all were. He was…a monster to them." "So, how'd he become a monster to the loveable, blue-eyed Thing?" Spider-Man asked. "He just did his job. Saved a few lives. People got used to him, and he became a hero." Spider-Man threw his hands up in the air. "What the hell do you think I've been doing this entire time, Matchstick?" He yelled. "You're an idiot, Johnny! No offense, but I'm out of here! I'm gonna do this my own way! I'm gonna go give J.J. a piece of my mind!" "Oh yeah, bursting in the Bugle offices and yelling will clear everything up! Are you sure it'll help?" "No," Admitted Spider-Man. "But it will make me feel better."

Spider-Man spun a web past the flaming man, and made his way to the offices of the Daily Bugle. That paper had turned the whole city against him, and he'd lived with it, until now. He kept spinning web lines in mid-air, dodging buildings that seemed to pop up out of nowhere. Soon he saw The Daily Bugle offices. Those assholes.

Spider-Man entered an open window, secretly moving about in the shadows of the ceiling above those unsuspecting employees. He thought that his alter-ego Peter Parker should start a riot. Over worked and underpaid, as the saying went. But he didn't even really work there. He was a freelancer. And he couldn't be fired, either, though Jameson said those words to him every few days.

Spider-Man entered the enormous office of J. Jonah Jameson. It was a good thing he'd left his door open that night. He must be the only one left in the whole building. What was he doing, writing an editorial about the latest robbery, and blaming Spider-Man for the whole thing? Yeah. Pretty much.

Spider-Man aimed his wrist at the large swivel chair behind the desk. He moved his fingers in the famous web-spinning hand motion, and splattered webbing all over the seat. Now, to be prepared. Spider-Man knew from previous visits that Jameson had a big, shiny red button under his desk that instantly contacted the police department. Using the over-achieved brains of Peter Parker, he easily disabled the device. And he unhooked Jameson's large phone that had the police on speed dial, also. Newspaper Editors. Paranoid, every single one of them. It wasn't long before Jameson came in, puffing on a cigar that was long overdue to be thrown away. His complexion was redder than usual, and his usual complexion was bright red with anger, frustration, and/or annoyance. Spider-Man beamed under his mask. He'd have some fun tonight.

The stupid oaf didn't bother looking at his chair before he plopped down in it. He felt the webbing immediately, and strained to get out. He couldn't. At least for an hour. Spider-Man crawled closer to him on the ceiling, then greeted him with an annoying, "Hello, J.J.!" Jameson looked up, fuming with anger. No, not anger. That face was pure hatred. Loathing. Detestation. "I should have known it was you!" Jameson yelled. "Duh! Who else would web your sorry ass to a chair?" He laughed, hopping down from the ceiling. "Listen, Jameson. I've put up with your bullshit from day one, and now I'm really getting tired of it!"

Jameson had never seen Spider-Man shout this loud. He could picture two eyes filled with pain. And Spider-Man realized Jameson's reaction. And for a few seconds, he could see fear floating in the man's eyes. After all, he could kill Jameson with one or two blows. He was becoming the thing Jameson had accused him of. That was something he never wanted to be. Spider-Man backed down, relaxed, and made a long, deep sigh. "Jameson. You're an idiot." He said. Johnny was right. Yelling didn't make it better. And it didn't make him feel any better. He made a nod goodbye and slammed the door behind him. Jameson wanted out of the chair, and was about to yell at Spider-Man. But he remembered from previous experiences that this webbing would wear off by itself, and that he needed an hour break.

Spider-Man kicked a trashcan down in an alleyway. Why did he go there? Why did he give Jameson that satisfaction? He didn't care who was watching him then. He screwed up. While he was busy cursing himself, a cry for help filled the surrounding air. People called Spider-Man to help and save the person in need. Spider-Man looked at them. He swung a web line as the citizens cheered. But the applause died down as Spider-Man headed in the direction opposite the trouble.


	2. Here comes the rain again

People were utterly amazed. They were stunned. Shocked. Awe-stricken, and all of the above. Spider-Man was a super-hero! That's what he did! He saved people in trouble! He got a couple of boo's and dirty looks, but he didn't care. When would he see them again? When they were begging for him to save their lives? Would they be booing him then, too?

He didn't know why he didn't spring into action. Usually the satisfaction of saving someone's life gave him an indescribable boost of self-esteem. Well, not today. He didn't want to take that one chance. He was too pissed off and frustrated. Spider-Man thought for a moment. This wasn't like him at all. Not caring about innocent lives being taken? Not caring if evil triumphed? Spider-Man turned around, hoping he wasn't too late. Once he saw the trouble, he immediately froze in terror. "Oh my god. Oh my god! Oh my f#!ing god!" There was a girl. She looked about thirteen. She was up on the roof! Spider-Man looked at the rest of the building. Holy Shit! It was on fire! Spider-Man ran past the shouting officers and firemen. He knew only he could climb up there on time. But, time had already been wasted.

"I'm coming!" He called out to her. "Please! Hurry, Spider-Man!" She cried as he leaped up to scale the building. The smoke and flames burned like crazy. This structure wasn't stable. His spider-sense was telling him to get the hell out of there. He knew he only had seconds. A minute tops. "Hold on!" He screamed through the fire. It was really blazing out of the windows now. He could barley see, much less climb up it.

The fire was coming through to the roof. It was going to tare the building down. Spider-Man was only halfway up. He wasn't going to make it. "Help me! Spider-Man! Please help me! I'm stuck! Save me! Save me!" It was at that moment the building shook. Spider-Man continued up. "Come on! Come on!"

He looked at the girl. She peered over to look at him. The building was coming down. "I'm sorry." He said as he let go. The building came down after him, followed by terrified teenage screams.

Unlike a cat, spiders can not land right on their feet, though this would have come in handy. Spider-Man crashed onto the hard concrete. He felt like his ribs broke into a million pieces. He just lied there, with the debris tumbling next to him. He stared up into the sky. He felt the pressure; the guilt and the blame fall on him harder than a stone from the building would have. I didn't make it. I didn't make it. She died. She's dead, because of me. People were crying and screaming. He tried to make a sound, but no one heard him. He couldn't move. The pain. The agony. The defeat.

Some of the witnesses crowded around the fallen hero. He looked up at them and said, "Any of you have a large case of aspirin?" He sat up. This wasn't the time for jokes. Someone just died. A little girl perished at his feet. He sighed, putting his head into his hands. "I…I couldn't save her," He told the people watching his every move. "I couldn't get to her. I…I lost." "Spider-Man…" Someone began. But no one knew what to say. Spider-Man got up in pain. He heard his body crack. One man in the crowd called over a paramedic.

Spider-Man lied down in the ambulance, with two men checking him. He grabbed one of the two man's wrist. He pulled him closer and said, "You look under the mask, it'll be the last thing you ever do." The worker nodded in fear. Though, he shouldn't be afraid. He had helped the Hulk once before, when he wasn't angry.

Spider-Man drifted off from loss of blood. He shook in his dream, making it hard for them to stitch the hero up.

Climb. Climb! I'm almost there.

Mary Jane! I'm coming!

Hold on, Mary Jane!

The fire! The smoke!

M.J., hurry, jump into my arms! Do it, M.J.! Do it now! It's gonna collapse!

Mary Jane!

MARY JANE!

No! NO! NOOOOOOOO! **_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

He woke up with a start. A white sheet fluttered down. It must have been on his head, to cover the parts the paramedics didn't need to see. Oh snap! His head! **_Oh snap_**! He quickly pulled down his mask that had been up. Oh, there was a nice stitch there, too!

He got up from the large car and walked outside. Fire trucks were putting out the remaining fire on the debris. It came back to her now. The fire. The building. The girl.

Spider-Man walked off, not talking to anyone, like a zombie. He decided to go see Mary Jane. Make sure she was okay, too.

…. Then came the rain….


	3. At The Bugle

You cannot possibly imagine the guilt and the pain you feel when you know it was just too late. That young girl had her whole life in front of her. And it burnt down in seconds. _Spider-Man_ didn't feel like web-swinging home. Instead, a plain human being with tears pouring down inside of him slowly swung on a rope toward Mary Jane and her apartment. Those flames. That color. The color of hell. Damn it all. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, he would always have situations like these. When he cried. In the dark.

He knew if he thought about it, he'd literally make himself sick. All he focused on was Mary Jane. He hoped the house wasn't on fire. You see, he tried to make a joke. But it just ended up in more pain. Great going, Spidey. Within a few minutes, Spider-Man crawled through an open window, and was consumed by his beloved Mary Jane.

"Oh, Petey! Are you all right? What happened? I saw on the television-" "I'm fine Mary Jane. No cuts, bruises or burns." "But your ego and emotions have certainly taken damage." He sighed, flipping his mask off and landing on the couch. "You know, huh?" "Peter, everyone isn't invincible. The Fantastic Four. The Avengers. You. Your not immortal." "I try to be. Oh, M.J., she was so young. So scared. No one should go through something like that, Baby, no one." Mary Jane gently sat next to her boyfriend and rubbed his shoulders, trying to make him relax. But she knew he'd be emotionally sore for a day or two.

"Let your conscious be your guide." She said. He flicked away her hands and got up. "I think Jiminy Cricket took the day off. Forget it, I'm hitting the hey." He moaned as he slammed the bedroom door and fell asleep from, well, everything that went wrong today. A tear rolled down Mary Jane's face. Ever since she found out about Peter being Spider-Man, she tried to be there for him when the going got tough. But it was so hard when he was like this, and he didn't want anything but to be alone. It made her think how hard it really was to be a super hero.

When Peter Parker woke up, usually he had a big breakfast made by Mary Jane, and then he went on patrol in his costume. But instead, Peter threw on jeans and a polo, grabbed an apple, and slammed the front door. Mary Jane had been preparing breakfast, ham and eggs. She knew what was wrong. Duh.

Peter barged into the Daily Bugle, everyone looking at him, like they knew what was wrong. Peter sat down at his desk, facing photos of Spider-Man. He flipped them all over and brought out his phone. M.J. He'd totally blown her off. Not that they had had any official plans. But he knew she understood. So he put the phone down.

Jameson walked over to his desk, taking the cigar out of his mouth. As he was about to scream at Parker, Peter looked at him, eye to eye, and said, "Shut the hell up. I'm not putting up with any bullshit today. Is that okay, chuckles?"

Jameson was utterly thrown back. He couldn't imagine why Peter had spoken to him that way. "Not to be disrespectful," Jameson said, completing Peter's sentence the way he would've liked it. "Parker, what the hell's wrong? Girl trouble?" "You could say that." Peter said, remembering the teens petrified eyes. Jameson put a hand on his shoulder. "Parker, I need some shots of Spider-Man today!" He said, getting to be his old angry self again. Peter got up from his seat. "I don't think Spider-Man will be around a lot. After what happened yesterday." "You were there! And you didn't get pictures!" Peter shook his head. "Spider-Man didn't deserve to relive that moment, Mr. J. That little girl died because he couldn't save her." "You been in touch with him?" Peter nodded. "A bit." Jameson beamed. "Invite him here for an interview. You could even do it, to make him more comfortable." Peter laughed. An interview. Wow. "Mr. Jameson, I don't think he will." "Oh, he will! Or I'll--" "Make his life miserable?" Peter said, taking the cigar from his boss' hand and sticking it into his mouth. "I'll see what I can do."

Peter sulked in his chair. He didn't anticipate on being Spider-Man for a few more days. Now this asshole-excuse him-his boss- wanted an interview. Did J.J. have no common sense? No sincerity? What would Spider-Man say, anyway? "I didn't save the girl, so she died"? But, Peter needed cash. Maybe Spider-Man would do it for a small fee.

Peter stepped out on his lunch break and met up with Mary Jane. "How're you doing, Petey?" She asked as they sat down at the Moonlight Diner. "Okay. Jameson wants you-know-who for an interview." Mary Jane almost spat out her diet coke. "Are you going to?" Peter shrugged. "We do need the cash. And I've got to live with this somehow." Mary Jane nodded as they placed their orders with the nice waitress.

The man next to them was reading the _Daily Bugle. _As usual, the headline was about Spider-Man. And about yesterday. Peter got the shivers and looked out the window instead. That front-page picture of him on the building did that to most people. Mary Jane clapped her hand over his. "Peter, snap out of it! You hear the word fire and you turn into nut case!" He laughed. She was right. Peter looked at the picture again. To make matters worse, that photo was taken by Eddie Brock. That name rang a bell. Not only was he a rival photographer to Peter, but a plain old rival to Spider-Man. A big one, too. Venom. Now _that _gave him chills.

Mary Jane snuck something to Peter under the table. It was his Spidey-Suit. "Go change. I'll pay." Peter smiled. He loved the feel of his suit. _His _suit. Peter walked into the bathroom with the costume hidden under his shirt. He walked into the stall and undressed, then re-dressed in the costume, then into his clothes. Peter walked out, and couldn't seem happier. He planted a big kiss on his love, and headed to work again, signing that stupid song from Snow White. "Heigh- Ho, Heigh-Ho, Its off to work we go!" Peter walked in, all eyes upon him this time. He smiled. Mary Jane, they were all thinking. He nodded, trying to say that everything was okay now. And it was. Sort of.

"Parker! Did you get in touch with Spider-Man?" Peter nodded. "And he'll do it. For a price." Jameson turned bright red. "_WHAT_! HE THINKS HE CAN GET _MONEY_ FROM _ME_?" Peter smiled an almost evil smile. "Hey, super heroes need to be paid, too." "Alright! Fine! We need that interview! How much does he want and how does he want to collect his cash?" "He wants five hundred bucks, and he wants you to hand- deliver it to him at the beginning of the interview, and say, 'Why, thank you for your time, _Amazing _Spider-Man. I really appreciate it, and your contributes to this beautiful city'. Ooh, and he wants you to smile." Jameson was fuming now. People swore they saw smoke coming from his ears.

"If I didn't know better, Parker, I'd say your enjoying this." Jameson said, through his gritting teeth. " Just a little. Want me to write it down?" "Please." He said, still talking through his teeth. Peter felt Spider-Man hysterical inside. But Peter just wrote down that quote he'd thought of on the way over here. He couldn't wait till later. "So, when will he be coming?" "Around noon tomorrow. And I wont be here to take any photos, Jonah. Sorry. I've got a thing with Mary Jane. After what happened before, I can't blow her off." Jameson was the color of a fire truck now. "FINE! FINE!" He said, storming into his office. People heard him cursing through the almost soundproof glass. Whoa. That's angry.

At noon the next day, Spider-Man was swinging through the city wit ha new leash on life. He was happy, and excited for his interview. He landed with a thump on the outside brick wall of the top floor of the Daily Bugle offices, making the workers jump. He knocked on the glass window and Betty Brant came to open it. Betty was a receptionist who never really liked Spider-Man in the first place. "What are _you_ doing here?" She asked, like he was her ex boyfriend. Spider-Man hopped through and put his hands on his hips, mimicking the receptionist's pose. "I'm here to make some cash, excuse me for living." "Spider-Man! Just the…man…I wanted to see!" Spider-Man couldn't believe those words came out of Jameson's mouth, and neither did Jameson.

Jameson had on the biggest, fakest smile Spider-Man had seen in his life. "Spider-Man. Uh…" Jameson began, taking out a little post-it note. "Err…eh…'Why, thank you for your time, _Amazing _Spider-Man. I really appreciate it, and your contributes to this beautiful city'. Now take your money." Jameson read. Obviously, Spider-Man was beaming under his mask. "Oh, my, seeing you do that almost makes me not want to take the money. And—ooh, it's in cash?" Spider-Man laughed, ripping it from Jameson's shaking hand. Spider-Man stuffed it in pocket in his costume and helped himself to a chair. Jameson was like an erupting volcano- watch out. "So, who's the lucky bastard that'll be interviewing me?" Spider-Man said, feet propped up on the desk. Jameson groaned. "Me." Spider-Man took his feet off the table instantly. Damn.

"Okay, may we begin?" "Whenever you're ready, J.J." "Okay. So, Spider-Man, what happened on June 3rd, 2005, when the fire collapsed the building?" Spider-Man moaned. He knew this would be the first question. "Well, J.J., that's something I really don't want to relive. But I'll do it for you, buddy. I arrived at the scene, and the building was completely up in flames. I saw this teenager on the roof, so I climbed up it. The building started to come down. I went as fast as I could, really, I did. But it wasn't fast enough. I let go of the building. And it came down. All of it." Jameson almost felt sincere for this poor man. Almost. And he almost hesitated on asking the next question. Almost.

"Witnesses say, at first, you did not go directly to the scene of the fire." Spider-Man wanted to slap himself. "Jameson, sir, that's true. I-I didn't go there right away. And go ahead. But that in tomorrows headline. I'll live with it. Like I have before. I'm not immortal, though that super power would be cool." Jameson knew better than anyone what he meant. Spider-Man was in a state of mind when denial was the beginning.

"Spider-Man, why didn't you?" Jameson said, really curious this time. Spider-Man gave a deep sigh. "I don't know. I was tired of people hating me when I tried to save the world, so I figured I'd do what they wanted and ignore it. But I realized I couldn't do that, I just couldn't deny a call for help. It's in my nature to be a self-sacrificing person, and I say that in all modesty. So, really, I was trying to figure out what to do, rather than do nothing better than all." Just then, Spider-Man's head started to tingle like crazy. He looked around, while everyone was looking at him like he was nuts. It got faster. Oh shit.

Spider-Man got up and starred out of a window. It got too fast to count, like his heartbeat times one hundred. Once it got faster than that, Spider-Man knew they were all in deep, deep, deep shit. "Everyone, out of this building, now!" Spider-Man screamed. People did so, but others didn't move a muscle. "Are you off your rocker?" Jameson asked. "No, trust me. Something's wrong!" "How the hell do you know?" Jameson asked. Just then, the roof of the Daily Bugle was blown off. Everyone screamed and ducked. Spider-Man got up and looked at Jameson, who's bright red completion had gone completely white. "That's how the hell I know."


	4. Something There

Screaming filled the surrounding air, along with the explosion, of course. The stairways were flooded with people, and some had taken the liberty of calling the police, though they were obviously on their way already. Spider-Man didn't know what he should do; help these employees or go after whoever started this. He decided to go after someone. More to his liking. But as he prepared to leap out of there, he saw a teenage girl and her mom huddled together under a desk. This girl was about the same age as the one in the fire. Spider-Man's heart dropped. He had to help her.

Spider-Man ran over to the teenager and extended his hand. "Let me get you out of here." He said. The girl looked at her mother, and her mother nodded. She leaped into Spider-Man's arms. "Hold on." He said as he dove out of an already broken window. The teen's grasp on his costume got a whole lot tighter.

He spun a web on a building that acted like a bungee cord. He bounced around for a bit, waiting to slowly stop next to a building. To pass the time, Spider-Man began talking to her. "How ya doin?" "O-okay, sir." She trembled. "Please, call me Spidey." She blushed brightly as she almost fell off of him. That last jolt was a doozy. "I'm Meg." She said plainly. "How old are you?" He asked. "Fifteen." "Well, Meg, I suggest you hold on." Spider-Man told the girl to wrap her arms around his neck, and he hopped onto the wall and started to climb downwards. If this girl wasn't petrified, she would have thought this was really, really cool. Policemen greeted them as he landed. He handed the girl over to one of the officers. "I'm going to get your mom." He said as he spun a web line back into the roofless building.

The mother was still underneath the desk. He flipped the table over and grabbed the mother. "Hold on, ma'am!" He said as he dove out the same window as before. The older ladies usually screamed when he did that. This one was no different. As he slowed down he attached himself to the building, as he did before, and started to climb lower. A sigh of relief followed the landing. Spider-Man wasn't sure if he had joined her. As the mother and daughter reunited safely on the ground, Spider-Man couldn't help but feel sorrow. This is how the mother would have felt yesterday if he had saved that girl from the fire.

As the teenager stopped hugging her mother, she walked over to Spider-Man. "Thank you, Spidey." She said, beaming. "That's what I'm here for." He replied modestly. The girl leaned over cautiously and kissed his mask. Then she wrapped her arms around him. He had saved her life. Wow. Spider-Man pushed her away. "I need to go help those people. Maybe I'll have the pleasure of saving you again some other time." And with that, he was off.

He started carrying people by two's next. I was harder, but more progressive. And the stairwells were working as well, for those who had the misfortune of walking. Debris was falling from the broken roof now, if you could even call it broken. More like gone. He saw people give him dirty looks for standing there, or they cried in his face for help. He noticed a fire truck had its ladder coming up to get some people off. He knew Jameson would have a fit for this.

Spider-Man went to a wall and smashed it open with his fists. One big blow made a hole the size of an elephant. The ladder understood his meaning and parked up there in the huge hole. "People, one at a time!" Spider-Man said at the mob of people. He helped people onto the ladder and near the fire fighter. "Dude, you got it?" Spider-Man asked, in a hurry to get the man who did this. "Sure thing, Dude." The fire fighter said back. Ooh. He said dude. "You're cool." Spider-Man said as he leaped from that spot up out of the building through the spot the roof had been.

He couldn't find a trace or clue of anyone there. If it had been one of the Goblins, knock on wood, then the glider smoke had disappeared. He groaned. Time to question the witnesses. Cool. He crawled down the side of the building faster than Doc Ock's tentacles could get their grasp on the triennium that fueled his fusion reactor. He walked over to a police officer. "'Ello, my good man. Have any leads?" Spider-Man asked. The police officer looked surprised. "Yeah, but-" Spider-Man put his hand up. "Yeah, I know." Spider-Man analyzed the officer. He was young. Easily manipulated.

"Listen, I'm sure you've saved the world before. It all has to do with the _super-hero_, that's me, getting the info." The cop started to shudder. T-they- err-uh..." But he was interrupted by an older officer. "Spider-Man? What are you doing here?" "Trying to figure out who did this. I know talking to you guys isn't usually my style, but there's a first time for everything." "We can't tell you any official police business." He said, curious. "Yeah, well, technically, I am a cop. Dude, I was fucking in there! But instead of tailing the bad guy, I helped all of my nice fans out." Just then, a guy who had gotten out of the building screamed, "Menace!" Spider-Man put his hand up. "See what I mean?" The officer figured, hey, I'm retiring in a few months. And this is Spider-Man. What have I got to lose?

"There are no suspects. It was all planted bombs. So someone actually went up on the roof and put 'em there." Spider-Man sighed. Great. And the evidence exploded. "Great. No helicopters could have gone up there…it could have been a super villain…" "Or someone who used the stairwell to the roof." The old man added. "Riiiiggghhhttt." Spider-Man sighed. This was going well.

"Okay, old chap, you make me a deal. You get any info, you hand it to Peter Parker at the Daily Bugle." "Who the hells he?" "He takes my picture for the Bugle. Good friend of mine." The old man shrugged. "If I can, Spider-Man." Spider-Man thanked the two men and started to swing around, hoping his spider-sense would pick up something. He then saw the site of the fire that happened yesterday. It was all burnt down and ashy. Spider-Man decided he needed to talk with destiny.

He bought a bundle of flowers from an awe-stricken shopkeeper and walked over to the demolished building. He laid the flowers down on some burnt down rubble, and he stood there. Paying tribute. "Listen, kid," He began, talking to the teen that died there. "I'm sorry I couldn't save 'ya. I was selfish, not coming here right away. I didn't know how bad it was. I'm sorry I couldn't help 'ya. But, believe it or not, I'm taking it really hard. Personal. So, if you could help me out, I…" But he couldn't finish. He felt stupid. Talking to a burnt down building. But then, he thought he heard a response. He did. It was his spider-sense. It started to tingle, lightly at first, but then faster and faster. Something was here! Spider-Man started to search the rubble and ash. It kept on tingling. And is spider-sense never failed him before. Well, excluding that time that hooker had handcuffs and chains in her bag. That was embarrassing. Very embarrassing.

Suddenly, he noticed something .One part of this rubble was surprisingly clear. Since the roof came down. None of the earth should be showing, should it? Spider-Man ran his hand over the grass. Grass? It should have turned to flame! This isn't right. Not at all. Spider-Man kept on searching the ground until he found a small, and I mean small, metal bar deep in the earth. He pulled at it, and a small hatch opened up in the ground, revealing a hidden staircase. "Holy Shit! That's just not right!" He said, freaked out. So, like any highly trained super-hero, he went down the stairs. Too bad he wasn't highly trained.


	5. Thank You, Indiana Jones!

Spider-Man wished the Human Torch was with him; he could've made this dark and creepy stairway seem less dark, at least. Spider-Man held onto the wall, afraid some weird voodoo dude would make the stairs fall or turn them into a slide. He'd seen it on _Scooby Doo_ once. And on _Scooby Doo_, anything was possible.

Spider-Man saw a spark of light up ahead. It was a torch in a holster that was attached to the wall. Spider-Man was hesitant on taking it out. Whenever the good guys take fire off the wall, it moves or something really bad happens. Spider-Man finally grabbed the torch and rolled out of the way. The wall shifted positions, and lead to another hallway. "Thank you, Indiana Jones." Spider-Man laughed, marching into the secret entrance. Spider-Man hated dark, creepy hallways more than dark, creepy stairwells, and that's saying a lot. Well, it's not really. But it's still a point. Well, maybe they're the same thing. But who cares?

Spider-Man heard an echo of footsteps coming hid way. Oh snap. Someone was coming! Spider-Man dropped the torch and leapt up onto a dark corner of the ceiling. Spider-Man couldn't believe who came round the bend. Well, actually, he could. Kraven stood beneath Spider-Man and picked up the torch on the floor. "Hmmm," he moaned to himself, stroking his chin with his free hand. "It seems we have an intruder." Spider-Man gulped silently. Ooh, they knew someone was here. Big whoop. "I shall inform the others." He said, walking back the way he came. Others. Oh. Now that _was _a big whoop.

Spider-Man hopped down once the cost was clear. He hated others. Why? Why did they have to get together and make things so much more difficult? Well, you can't ask for much more. But, when life does give you lemons, throw them at people. In this case, Kraven and his buddies. They'll get smacked with a whole tree of lemons. And then a truckload, if they're really on his nerves. Spider-Man followed the path Kraven had taken. It would have been a good idea to go for backup, but superheroes don't do that. Scared cops do that. But Spider-Man didn't do that.

He came to a fork; left or right. Spider-Man decided to go right, out of plain eenie-meenee-minee-mo. He opened the unlocked doors. Five huge cats, panthers and leopards, were lying down in there! As soon as they saw Spider-Man, they leaped and attacked. "Oh snap!" Spider-Man hollered as he slammed the door. He could hear the cats clash into the door, and their large claws scratching at it. Phew. Okay. Lets see what's behind door number two. Spider-Man opened the door, which didn't have any killer animals. Thank god.

There was, instead, a desk, fireplace, carpeting, decorations; like a huge manor. Pretty good for under ground. Spider-Man had a look at the desk. Hrm…Lets see. Bills, bills, jury duty, jury duty, ooh. What's this? Spider-Man picked up a letter. He checked the return address. He gasped. Wilson Fisk! Aka, the King Pin. Jesus Christmas! The King Pin? And Kraven? Together? Okay, this wasn't good, after you got past the oh my fucking god part. Spider-Man held onto the letter and checked another door. This time, it lead to a closet. And Spider-Man couldn't believe what was in it. Masks! _Masks!_ As in masks of _human beings!_ The Chameleon was here, too! Okay, this is when we get to the this is so mother fucking bad part.

So Kraven, Chameleon, and Kingie were all in on this together, huh? Question is…what were they all in? Spider-Man didn't have a trace or clue as to what they were planning. And that sucks really badly when its three evil super villains against one mighty hero. Three against one. This would be close. Spider-Man checked the last door, which had no guards, either. He found this surprising Then again, who would have found the entrance to this place? This room had a big table in it, also another door. And the doorknob was turning!

As any wall-crawling man would do, Spider-Man hid on the ceiling. Kraven and Chameleon walked in, discussing the fire. The fire that burnt this place down so they could create this head quarters! Spider-Man had figured that much out. They started the fire! Which means they tried to do that at the Daily Bugle. Which means they're planning something there, too! Oh boy. So much time, so little places. Wait. Strike that. Reverse it. Thank you. Ah, he loved Willy Wonka. Johnny Depp was good, but no one could match the crazy and original Gene Wilder. Great. Now he was comparing actors at a time of possible peril. Only Spidey, only Spidey.

"Kraven, old friend. The Bugle was a complete disaster!" "I know, Chameleon. The King Pin will not be pleased. Fisk is paying for all this, remember. And if he is not satisfied, there goes the operation. He wanted that building up in flames, too. Instead, the explosives just tore off the roof! " A growl filled the air, making the Chameleon jump. "Kraven! Must you keep those monsters there? Do you even have a permit for lions?" Kraven shook his head. "Panthers and Leopards, my friend. Panthers and Leopards." Sheesh, thought Spider-Man. Even I knew that! "Come. We need to meet the King Pin in a half hour. He does not take tardiness kindly." Kraven instructed, and with that they walked under Spider-Man and out of the base. Spider-Man hopped down, breathing heavily. Okay, I need to get to the Bugle. Get under it, and hopefully live long enough to celebrate Aunt May's birthday. Spider-Man found his way out of the dark maze, bumping into the big cats again, and started swinging towards J. Jonah Jameson. J.J. wouldn't be too happy with this.

And he wasn't. Even the sight of Spider-Man made him steam. The thought that a major operation was going down beneath his feet was just making him mad. And I mean the crazy way. Spider-Man thought he would have to web up a straight jacket! "Jameson, calm down! I don't know what they're planning." Jameson's face was bright red. "You! You're behind all this, aren't you?" He yelled. "Oh yeah. That's why I'm coming up here and telling you all about it." Spider-Man answered sarcastically. "How are you sure?" Jameson asked, calming down. "I found Kraven and Chameleon. They were talking all about it. I found their secret base. And, best of all, King Pin's supplying them with cash. They're meeting him now, so that's why I need to get underneath this building when no one's around." Jameson agreed, only to be able to go to report on it. Spider-Man sighed and agreed. He hated Jameson tagging along with him.

They went in the elevator together, awkwardly awaiting their arrival to the basement. "So…" Spider-Man said, sitting up on the wall. Jameson didn't answer. Exclusive, he told himself. Exclusive. Spider-Man gave another deep sigh. Only a few more floors to go. Wow, he realized. This was weird. In an elevator with one of the people who despises him most. And his mask was still on. Impressive. They walked out into the basement. It was cold, wet, and gloomy dark. But nothing that an ordinary basement wouldn't have. Spider-Man looked around. The operation should be here. He was sure of it. "You loon! Nothing's here!" Jameson wailed. Spider-Man looked past the raging man. There was a single light. Attached to the wall. "No way." Spider-Man said aloud, as he walked past Jameson and pulled the light.

The wall showing a bookcase shifted like last time, and stayed sideways to reveal a stairwell. Jameson was speechless. "Usually pulling a book doest that kind of crazy shit." Spider-Man laughed. He strolled down the stairs, and Jameson just stayed there, unsure of what to do. Once Spider-Man had gone out of vision, chills ran up Jameson's' spine. "Wait for me, damn it!" He screamed, and ran down the stairs waving his hands over his head.


	6. To die a hero

The look on Jameson's face was priceless when that wall opened. And, though Spider-Man remained cool, his expression was about the same. It was so dark in the tunnel. I mean, sure, the basements were always dark, but this was a new, extreme dark. Darker than the dark on Venom's black costume dark. And that was dark. "S-shouldn't we call the police?" Jameson stuttered. Spider-Man rolled his eyes. What a baby.

The long stairwell ended soon, and it lead to a dim-lit room containing three doors. Spider-Man opened up the one all the way to the right just so he could peek his head in to take a look. He shut it instantly, followed by growling and pounding on the door. "You don't wanna go that way." He said, as he tried door number two, in the middle. This room was amazing. It had a lot of high-tech computers, and a bunch of paper work. Spider-Man hopped in the chair and starting pressing buttons on the keyboard like mad. "You know how to work that doohickey?" Jameson asked. Spider-Man leaned back and put his head beneath his hands. "Sixth grade."

The large computer screen revealed information on that fire that happened yesterday. "It was all planned?" Jameson said, in awe. "Ya think? And so was the attack on the Bugle." "Ya think?" Jameson mimicked. Spider-Man just realized how lame he had just sounded. "Okay, Kraven and Change-o have their h.q. Here. Question is, why haven't they been spotted? Where's the secret entrance?" Jameson went over to the table and looked through the papers. He found blueprints of the Daily Bugle offices. And, marked in red sharpie, was the secret entrance. Jameson showed it to Spider-Man. "Huh. An under ground tunnel hidden by a trashcan. Very impressive." "It is?" "Not really." Spider-Man tried his luck on a new folder. "Jackpot!"

The whole scheme was in this file. The entire plot. And Spider-Man couldn't believe it. "Counterfeiting! They burnt down that apartment because a resident had backstabbed them in the counterfeiting operation!" Jameson cried out. "Yeah…which means someone in your building is, too!" Spider-Man told him. Jameson turned red. "No one does illegal dealing in my building!" "That's the spirit, J.J.! Now huff and puff and blow the house down!" The two unlikely allies read on. It seemed that the counterfeiting was being done here, in the room next door! That was convenient!

The two downloaded the files to a floppy disk and put it in Jameson's coat pocket for evidence. Then, They sneaked out of the door and into the next one. This room was much bigger, and made both their mouths drop. There were Daily Bugle printing presses, which were used to print copies of the paper, obviously. But these were being used to print counterfeit money! Jameson looked like the f'in devil now, he was so red! "Well, we know where the money's being printed." Spider-Man said, to break the silence. "Oh, indeed you do." They spun around. Kraven, Chameleon, and The King Pin were standing behind them, smiling their evil smile. "Uh…hi guys? Any clue where the little superhero's room is?" Kraven knocked Spider-Man out, and everything went blank.

Spider-Man woke up, restrained by chains. Oh great. Jameson was attached to him! But…where were they? Spider-Man could easily break these chains. "A one, a two…" "Yow! Stop it! You're crushing my lungs!" Jameson squealed. Oh shit. They were tied so that if Spider-Man tried to break it, pain would rush over to Jameson. Smart…

The King Pin walked into this new room. "Hello, gentlemen." "Hiya, Fatso!" Spider-Man cracked. The King Pin growled. "You keep quiet, you pest." He scowled. "I just want to know, how did you find the secret operations headquarters? The police couldn't." "For long. The police are on the way!" Jameson lied. "I called them before we came down here!" The King Pin looked worried. He left in a flash. "Okay…now to get outta here." Spider-Man flexed his muscles, but it hurt Jameson's ribs. "Okay, J.J. suck it in!" Jameson held in his stomach, and snap! The chains were broken. Just then, water started filling up the room from small pipes. But the amount of water was enough to fill the room in minutes.

Jameson tried the door. "It's locked!" "No shit, Sherlock!" Spider-Man groaned. "Move over!" Spider-Man tried ramming the door down, but he just smashed into it. It was steel. A lotta steal. "They designed this room just for me. How nice." Jameson was panting. "We're gonna drown! We're gonna die! Of all the people to die with, why'd it have to be you?" "Don't go writing your will yet, J.J.," Spider-Man said. "I've got a few tricks up my wrists."

Spider-Man didn't know what to do. The walls were too slippery to climb up. And then, like a ton of bricks, an idea hit him. But the water was up to their waists! He had to hurry.

Spider-Man pointed his wrists up high and started spinning webs into the air. Jameson was in disbelief. "I knew it! You've flipped your lid! We're seconds away from drowning, and your shooting those nutty webs of yours into the empty air! I was right about you! You're batty as a bug!" "_Arachnid_, thank you very much!" Spider-Man corrected.

The water was up to their chests now. Time was grim. "Keep your fingers crossed, Chuckles!" Spider-Man said, the web forming into a net above them. "For what? The waters' up to my tonsils, and your playing games! You're a nut, like I always said!" Spider-Man still ignored him. The net above them was his main concentration right now.

The net would meet the water soon. Spider-Man needed to hurry. "Well, no ones perfect! I do have flaws here and there, but that's all part of my charm!" The water was a little higher. "A nut! I'm finally going to that 'ol newspaper office in the sky- and with a full time, web-slinging nut!" "Jameson, bend your head closer to me. _Jameson! Do as I say_!" Jameson managed his head near the net. "Why? The waters' up to my chin! It'll all be over in a few minutes!" "Drama Queen!" Jameson was really freaked out now. "They can't do this to me! I'm in the prime of life!" "And if you wanna get any older, shuddap and hold your breath!" Spider-Man lifted up a part of the web net. "Now, get that pointy head of yours under this webbing!" Jameson did so as Spider-Man finished up this net. "I don't get it! What are you doing?" He asked. Spider-Man hated explaining to idiots. "I've made my webbing triple-ply thick…dense enough to hold the oxygen within it against the pressure of the water." Jameson nodded, beginning to understand. "So it'll be like being inside a giant air bubble! The only problem is…how long can it last?"

Jameson had shut his mouth, trying to save the little air they had. The chamber they were in should be all filled by now, thought Spider-Man. They shoulder come to collect the bodies. And, sure enough, they started to float downwards with the emptying water. They felt like they won the super bowl and world series in one game.

Kraven and Chameleon came out talking. "What the hell is that? A cocoon?" Spider-Man leaped through the webbing, punching Kraven really hard. With the force, he fell to the floor... "Aw, you noticed! I wanted it to be a surprise!" The Chameleon took out a gun. Spider-Man leaped up on the wall, dodging bullets. "Stickin to the wall aint gonna save ya! Not while I have my blaster!" He beamed. Spider-Man hopped over and kicked the gun out of his hand. "What blaster?" Spider-Man didn't feel like a big battle. Instead he grabbed the Chameleon by his shirt collar and smashed him on the head. "That was easy."

Jameson walked over, looking at the two unconscious super villains Spider-Man had beaten within five minutes. "You know, a plain 'Thank you for saving my life' would be fine any time, J.J." Jameson didn't answer. Shock, probably. "Come on, let's go," He managed. Spider-Man nodded. "The King Pin?" He asked as he walked. Spider-Man thought. "Not here." "Then where?" "We'll have to find out. Hopefully not the hard way." Jameson turned around to look at him. "Hard way?" Spider-Man nodded. "With fights, cursing and blood. My usually weekend."

Spider-Man and Jameson made their way up to the basement. "We need to call the police." Jameson said. "Yeah. You do that. I'll go back through the secret entrance and after King Pin." "Of course." Spider-Man then remembered. "The disk with the files! Check to see if the water didn't break it." Jameson nodded as he went up to the elevator. As he walked into the elevator, soaking wet, he smiled, "I'm never going swimming again!"


	7. Lost Them

Spider-Man thought he had bonded with Jameson through that near-death experience. But then he remembered that this was J. Jonah Jameson he was talking about. He would probably turn this whole ordeal into_ It was all Spider-Man's fault_. Yeah, he could just picture the headline now.

He walked back into the room with the computers and high-tech stuff where Jameson had found the blueprints to the Daily Bugle offices. He searched the papers on the desk until he had found them. He pretended to be really smart and read the blueprint. "Well, that's weird. It says the secret entrance to this place is back near the elevator." He told himself. He took the blueprints and put them in a pocket of his costume. He hated when things were in his pockets.

So, Spider-Man walked back through the bookcase and stopped once he had reached the elevator. He opened up the blueprint again and stuffed it in front of his face. "It says there should be a closet that has the entrance right about…here." He lowered the paper, and, sure enough, there was a closet that said "Employees Only". "I'm an employee, right? I mean, its not like they don't know me." He laughed as he put the blueprint back into his pocket. It didn't say specifically where the entrance was, but it was somewhere in this really small closet. Spider-Man tried paint cans and things like that in the tight space. Nothing worked. But it was a Good thing he wasn't claustrophobic.

A paint can rolled off the shelf, making so much noise. It knocked down brooms and buckets, all hitting out hero rapidly. He tossed and turned, but tripped and fell into a corner, knocking over a mop. But the mop didn't fall as fast as it should have. No, it slowly cranked down, like a lever. Spider-Man looked at the end of it. It was attached to the wall. "No fucking way." He said, But, oh yeah. The lower the mop sank, the higher the wall opposite the door went. Spider-Man quickly crawled under the moving wall. Then, as the mop touched the floor, he shot a web onto it a pulled it all the way up, making the wall go down again. There was no need for anyone to know he was there.

He couldn't see a thing this time. No lights or anything here. But he kept on walking, holding onto the wall as he went. The steps were cold and damp. He could feel it through his tights. He could picture the Human Torch showing off here. That idiot. "Oh boy. Here I go again, making fun of a member of the amazing Fantastic Four." He stopped in his tracks. "Did I say 'amazing'?" Spider-Man felt for the wall in the darkness and banged his head on it like he had before. Ah, nothing like killing a few brain cells to keep you motivated.

He kept on walking down the cold dark path. It was really creepy. He felt like he was in a _Scooby Doo _episode.But there were no masked people this time. Well, besides the Chameleon, that is. This was much different than a silly cartoon he watched as a child. This was serious. And here we was, making jokes. Well, he does that all the time. "I mean, what's the deal with airline food, huh?" He said as he reached the end of the long stairwell. There, on the wall, was a torch. "Uh, uh!" Spider-Man said, walking past it. "I'm not falling for that! It could make the stairs a slide or something!" Unfortunately, he watches too much television. And that torch was there only to help light the way. Nothing more.

Spider-Man loved the feeling he got once he reached the end of the long, dark passageway. He pulled a small lever on the floor, and the wall in front of him opened. "Dang." He said as he crawled out. The wall automatically closed behind him. The outside of it was a brick wall with a garbage can. Nothing unusual on from the outside at all. Wow. Whoever built this was smart. He was in a long alleyway now, with two ways to go. And, of course, he picked the way that led to a dead end. It figures. So he went left, crawling along the wall. "Here, Kingie, Kingie, Kingie." He called quietly. There was no response, but it wasn't as if he expected one. Spider-Man stopped and sighed. He lost them. They were long gone. And now who knew what they'd blow up.

Remembering suddenly, he hurried back into a window of the Daily Bugle offices. The police were there already, duh. "Jameson?" Spider-Man called as he entered the room. "There he is! Spider-Man!" Jameson said, running over with two officers. Cops and Jameson. Oh boy. Spider-Man put his palms up in a placating gesture, ready to jump out the window if things went wrong. "Look, I'm really not up for a high speed chase right now, officers." He told them. He put his hands down, realizing how easy it would be to snap a pair of handcuffs on them. But they'd be easy to break, too.

"We're not here to arrest you this time, Wall crawler." One officer said. "Jameson told us about the counterfeiting." Spider-Man grinned under his mask. "Well, yeah. He's right. J.J., did the disk work?" Jameson beamed. "Like a charm." Spider-Man let out a sigh of relief. He then pulled out the blueprint from his pocket. "Here," He said, handing it to an officer. "The secret entrance is down in the closet, comes out through an alleyway. I can show 'ya, if ya want." Jameson groaned. "As much as you'd like to, Web slinger, we have to figure out the next target. Another building could blow any second, for all we know." "Knock on wood." Spider-Man added.

"Some of our other officers are down in the basement right now, where the counterfeiting took place." Spider-Man nodded. "So, anything I could do? The bad guys are outta sight, and-" "What! You lost them?" Jameson screamed. "Well, hey, first I had to save your butt from drowning, right?" Spider-Man thought Jameson would take this as an opportunity to turn the story around and make it all his fault, but he didn't. "Okay, okay." He said. "Look. This is my paper. And my building. Thrashing you for the menace you are is the least of my problems now." Spider-Man actually understood him. Scary. To break the silence, Spider-Man said, "I've got to head out, officers." "But what if we need to contact you?" They asked as he put one half of his body out the window. "Oh, don't worry. I'll find you. And you might wanna feed the kitty's downstairs, too. Kraven would appreciate that."

So Spider-Man hurried towards his apartment, excited to tell Mary Jane what happened. As he swung high in the air, he heard screams. They were nearby, too! Just then, he heard gunshots.


	8. Another Teenager

Spider-Man literally dropped from his web line and bounced off obstacles to land safely on the ground. Gunshots filled in for the screams. He hurried down the street in the direction he had heard the screams. What now, he thought. As he turned a corner, a bullet whizzed past his head. "Damn!" He exclaimed. "My spider-sense didn't even catch that one!"

Spider-Man looked down the street. Five thugs with weapons were crowded around someone. Spider-Man had already been noticed. The men held their weapons, either a gun or knife, and started walking towards Spider-Man. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good and peaceful solution," Spider-Man said. In one motion, he leaped into the air and multi-attacked the men, kicking each one. "But that's not it."

As one man with a gun got up, He spun a web to the weapon a lugged it out of his hands. Spider-Man held the gun and broke it in half. "We wouldn't want you hurting yourself, would we?" He laughed. Spider-Man webbed the thug's feet together and pulled the web line, sending him tumbling to the ground. As Spider-Man finished webbing up the thing head-to-toe, his spider-sense warned him of something, and he laughed. "You know, the funny part is your buddy doesn't know I know he's behind me." Saying that startled the man with the knife who had snuck up behind Spider-Man. Spider-Man tried to sling the knife out of his hands, but the thug leaped away and kicked down Spider-Man. He held the knife up, ready to slaughter the hero.

Spider-Man rolled to the side, avoiding impact. The knife got caught in the sidewalk crack. "Aw, did you break your little toy?" He asked. The thug backed up along with the other three. Spider-Man bent down, easily took the knife out, and bent the blade. "Damn," One of the thugs muttered. "He's strong."

Spider-Man was tired of fighting, and decided to end this little hoedown. He shot little web balls at the thugs, but did not hit them. The men stopped laughing when they saw that the web balls had clogged their guns. They dropped the instantly in fear. The one with the knife dropped it also. Spider-Man walked closer to them, and whispered, "Boo." The thugs screamed and started to run. But Spider-Man webbed their sorry asses to the ground. "Ta da!" He laughed. He took a breather and then walked near the area the thugs had been huddled around. No one was in sight. But he heard someone crying.

"Hello?" He called. "Hello? Its okay. They're gone." Spider-Man walked down an alleyway. The sound got louder. He turned around and looked down. A young girl was huddled against a dumpster, scared to death. Oh no, he thought. Not another girl.

"Hey," He said to her, kneeling down. He could see tears pour from her eyes. "It's okay, they're all gone." The girl was shaking hard. Spider-Man sat there, not sure what to do. "Come on. Let me take you home." He told her. The girl wiped a tear from her eyes and starred at him. And then, without warning, she lunged at him and welcomed herself into his arms, hysterically crying. Spider-Man picked up the girl and held her, trying to move her to his back so he could swing. "So, what's your name?" He asked the girl. "Marissa." She said faintly. "So, Marissa, how old are you?" "Thirteen." Spider-Man sighed. What was it with him and teenage girls? "Okay, wrap your arms around my neck…easy don't choke me…there you go. Hang on, okay?" The girl didn't have time to respond. Spider-Man swayed on his web lines so proudly, like he was a young Captain America. The girl, though still shaken, was having the time of her life.

"So, where do you live?" He yelled over the wind. "Me and my mom share and apartment with my Grandma," She responded. "A few blocks down." Spider-Man nodded as he swung past stories and stories of buildings. Finally, they had reached the girls' third story window. Spider-Man opened it quietly, and sneaked inside. "Don't worry. No ones home," She said, letting go of him. "Not after the fire." Spider-Man froze. "Fire?" She nodded. "Yeah. Fire. It happened yesterday." Spider-Man sat down. Oh my god. "Yeah. That fire." She said, wiping tears from her eyes, as if she knew what he was thinking. "I'm so sorry." He said at last. Marissa broke out hysterical again. "My sister," She cried. "Y-you couldn't save her." Spider-Man didn't know what to do. That girl…it was her sister…oh my fucking god.

Spider-Man held the girl in his arms. "I'm so sorry." He said soothingly over and over again. "I'm so sorry. It's okay…it'll be okay…" was all he could tell her. He felt bad leaving this teenage girl home alone, after all she'd been through. But he needed to leave. "I'm so sorry, Marissa. Your sister…" "My twin." She corrected. Spider-Man sank is head into his hands. "I've got to go." He said finally, after wetting his mask with tears. The teenager nodded, and wiped a tear of her own again. Before she opened her eyes, he was gone.

A little later, Spider-Man rammed in the window with Mary Jane looking. "God damn it!" He said, falling onto the couch. "Peter, what is it?" Mary Jane asked, looking really concerned. "I just saved a teenage girl." He said. "Another?" "Yeah, but…this girl…" He sat up and took of his mask, revealing the tears. "This girl's twin was the one in the fire." Mary Jane gasped. Tears fell from his eyes onto the floor. "God hates me, M.J. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I can't win." Mary Jane tried to calm him down. He did. After an hour.


	9. Responsibility

The next day, a lonely man sat sulking up on top of a building. That's all he was good at these days. I mean, meeting the twin of the girl who died because you couldn't be there fast enough did that to your ego. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything right anymore. He laid back and sighed. "God must hate me." He said to himself. "Yeah, he does." Someone said back. Spider-Man sat up and looked around. "Dare Devil? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as the man in red walked closer to him. "Spider-Man, what the hell are you doing?" He didn't answer.

Dare Devil sat down next to him. "Spider-Man, have you seen yourself lately? You're a mess. I'm surprised the Bugle isn't all over you." Spider-Man sighed. "Just because I saved Jameson's life and stopped a counterfeiting operation that was going on under his basement." Dare Devil laughed. Something the man without fear didn't usually do. "I heard about the fire." He said finally. "Who hasn't?" "You were okay for a while. What happened?" Spider-Man sighed deeply. "The girl who died in the fire," He began. "I just met her twin." Dare Devil shook his head. What are the odds? Spider-Man must have the worst luck in the entire world!

"Spider-Man, I know you have your own way of dealing with things, but you cant just mope around day and night. It'll make it worse. Get out and do something, keep your mind busy." Spider-Man knew he was right. He hated when other people were right. It made him get that _Man I'm Stupid_ feeling. And he did feel really stupid right now. Being lectured by a super hero legend.

"I know, Dare Devil. But there's a lot on my mind already." Dare Devil nodded. "Take a day off. Spend some time with your girl, and have fun. Then you can worry about the King Pin." Spider-Man started. "How do you know?" Spider-Man asked. Dare Devil got up and laughed. "You're not the only super hero taking on The King Pin." Spider-Man laughed too. He had almost forgotten. Dare Devil saluted Spider-Man, then took off. Wow. Spider-Man wished he was that cool.

After banging his head (on accident, this time) he was off to see Mary Jane. He had spent all day on that rooftop, and it's time he tried to work through this, with the woman he loved at his side. That sounded nice. So he crawled down the wall and into his room window. Mary Jane was sitting on the couch, starring into the television. It was a news report about Spider-Man. Figures.

"M.J.?" "Peter!" She said, getting up quickly and shutting off the television. She wiped a tear from her eye. He could tell she was worried. "Where have you been?" She asked him after a long hug. "On the roof," He laughed. "Come on, let's go." "Where?" She asked him like he was nuts. "Anywhere but here. Let's go out to lunch." Mary Jane smiled as she put on her windbreaker. He told Mary Jane he'd meet her downstairs as he threw on clothes over his spider-suit.

They went to the Moonbeam Diner, a place Mary Jane had worked once before. Peter wanted to get back to the Bugle, and talk about the counterfeiting, but he realized that this was batter. He was calm, not even thinking out the fire, and just enjoying lunch with his beloved wife.

"Mary Jane, how's your acting going?" He asked as he sipped a cup of coffee. "Good," She replied. "The play's stupid, about this girl who's in love, but the guy's never around, so she cheats on him and stuff like that." Peter swallowed. "You'd never cheat on me, right?" Peter asked. "I mean, I'm never around, but we're in love. You know I'd stop if I could, right?" Mary Jane stopped him. "Peter. You have a responsibility to protect people. I understood that when I married you. And I have a responsibility to deal with it and accept it." Peter sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I married the right woman."

All of sudden, a man in sunglasses sat next to Peter. "Uh…can I help you, sir?" Peter asked. "It's me, Matt." Peter stated. "Matt Murdock?" The man nodded. Peter slapped himself in the forehead. He wasn't used to all these people knowing his identity. "Baby, who is this man?" "He's…a…a colleague." Peter winked at her. "Ooh. O-Okay." "You're needed at the Bugle," The man said. " King Pin's got Jameson." Peter's eyes widened. "_What?_" Oh no. Jameson! "Baby, I've gotta go, okay? We'll go out for dinner instead." Mary Jane sighed. "Go. You've got a job to do." A few minutes later, Spider-Man and Dare Devil were swinging through the city. "How did you know where to find me?" Spider-Man asked. "Where else could you get a cheap meal with your wife?"

They reached the Daily Bugle offices, and there were cops surrounding the perimeter. "How that hell do we get in? We don't have the best reputation, you know." Dare Devil pointed to a trashcan on the side of the building. "The secret passageway, I presume?" Spider-Man felt stupid again. Of course! They could sneak in through there.

Spider-Man and Dare Devil felt around for a lever or something. He tried opening the trashcan, but that didn't work. "Maybe there's a brick, like in _Harry Potter._" Spider-Man said, tapping the wall. Dare Devil rolled his eyes. "Did anyone tell you that you watch way too much television?" But as he finished his sentence, a brick Spider-Man had tapped on sank into the wall. The secret door opened. Dare Devil stood there in awe. "Do you feel as stupid as you look?" Spider-Man laughed, heading inside the tunnel. "Not possible." He replied as the door shut behind him.


	10. Punk'd

Spider-Man had worked with Dare Devil previously, but no adventure they had been on before related to a cool action film like this one did. The walk down the creepy tunnel was a lot shorter with company, company that had a tight red leather outfit, but company nevertheless.

"This is the base? Looks more like the Temple of Doom." Dare Devil whispered. Spider-Man shushed him, trying to listen to the sound vibrations coming their way. Spider-Man leaped onto the ceiling, sticking to it, and grabbed Dare Devil tightly and stuck him to the ceiling with his webs so that the person coming would not see. Dare Devil didn't like this, but stopped complaining when he saw Chameleon come his way.

The Chameleon was cautiously holding the end of a leash to a huge black cat, afraid of being eaten. "Why should I walk these beasts? They're Kraven's! The fifthly little animals!" Spider-Man waited to laugh until Chameleon was out of sight. He and Dare Devil blurted out laughing at the same time, even though Dare Devil was still stuck top the ceiling.

"Change-o's on pet duty!" Spider-Man said hysterical. Dare Devil couldn't help but be rid of his usually serious self and show a smile. "Dude, I hope the cat pisses all over him!" Dare Devil added. Spider-Man nodded and tried to control himself. "Okay…heh…okay…. lets focus…. dude that cat must take a huge dump man!" Spider-Man and Dare Devil finally calmed down after laughing more, even though the situation wasn't that funny.

The whole place was empty, except for Kraven and Jameson, if we was down here. "This place is like a huge maze! How the heck are we supposed to find Jameson down here?" "Maybe…He's not down here…" Dare Devil thought. "That's insane! Where else would he be?" Dare Devil gave a smirk. "With the King Pin?" Spider-Man shook his head. "Hell no. Fisk wouldn't risk his King Pin identity to a fucking owner of a news paper!" Dare Devil agreed and apologized in sarcasm. Spider-Man's response was, "Hell yeah you better be!"

Spider-Man knew he was right about the Jameson's location, but Dare Devil's idea made him wonder. They passed a large stone door. Dare Devil exclaimed on about how stone doors were never ever seen before. "Okay, nerd lets go!" Spider-Man said impatient. "Ooh I'm the nerd?" Dare Devil said as he opened it. The room was a prison cell. Huddled in a corner was J. Jonah Jameson.

"Well, J.J., I would have thought that you'd be boasting on and on about your terrific paper!" Spider-Man laughed. Just then, Jameson stood up and punched him out. Spider-Man's head spun round and round, finally he fell flat on the floor. The last thing he muttered was "Damn!"

Spider-Man awoke barley conscious. The room was blurry, and he could feel the sting of laceration all over his body. He didn't know where he was, what had happened, all he remembered was "Jameson!" "What?" Someone responded. Spider-Man turned his head. Jameson was sitting on the floor next to him. "You double crossing, little pussy!" Spider-Man swore. "It wasn't me, you invertebrate! It was the Chameleon! I've been down here the whole time. They threw you down here a second ago. Personally, I liked being isolated alone, thank you." "Well, sorry to be punched out and held captive." Spider-Man said sarcastically. He sprang up to the ceiling and looked for a way out. "No air vents or anything…" He said. He tried the door. It was so thick! "It wont budge, Spider-Man. I tried it. We're stuck." Spider-Man spun around. "Don't worry, I'll figure a way out of this." "I'm not worried. They want me for ransom. I donno 'bout you, though." Jameson told him.

Spider-Man knew most people who held him captive wanted to kill him. So, he took a wild guess. "They're gonna kill me." He said half laughing. Jameson didn't understand Spider-Man at all. If he knew he was going to die, he'd be frantic. "Spider-Man," He said. "Why are you laughing?" "Me? I've been in much worse situations, J.J. Trust me. Once they pull us outta here for ransom videos or some shit like that, we'll be home free."

The huge door creaked slowly open, and Kraven peeked his head through. "Ah, gentlemen. Please, step this way." Spider-Man got up and walked with Jameson. Jameson looked as Spider-Man in that when-are-you-gonna-kick-his-fucking-ass way. Spider-Man nodded as they walked down the corridor. The Chameleon was waiting at large boardroom table. "Please, sit down." He offered. "No thanks, I'd rather stand." Spider-Man said. "Suit yerself." Kraven said, locking the door.

"Now, Jameson, you know you're not prone to any harm now. We merely need some money, and what better way than you? But, as Spider-Man knows, it's not that easy. We know Spider-Man has a plan to attack us at any moment, because that's in his nature. However, Spider-Man, we have another motive for you," The Chameleon clicked on a large television. It showed Dare Devil tied up in a room similar to the one Spider-Man and Jameson were just in. "Dare Devil dies if you do anything funny. All I need to do is press a button, and the room fills up with gas."

_Oh Shit_, Spider-Man thought. _Dare Devil!_ "Spider-Man, you will transport Jameson back to the Daily Bugle. Bring the money back here, and Dare Devil will not be harmed." "What about after that?" "Play it by ear. If you are not back her in two hours, he dies. Now, go. The police are expecting you." Spider-Man felt so trapped as he and Jameson walked down the corridor towards the exit.

They walked silently, eyeing each other clandestinely. Finally Jameson broke the eerie quiet. "Well?" "Well what?" Spider-Man sighed. "Wadda mean well what? Well, do you have a plan?" "What plan? If I screw up Dare Devil's a goner. Face it, J.J., we can't win this one." Jameson was shocked. Spider-Man always had a plan. He's Spider-Man!

As they exited through the secret passageway that he and Dare Devil had discovered. Spider-Man held him as he raced up the wall of the Daily Bugle offices. He held Jameson in his office once they entered an open window. Police officers were scattered all over the place, and once they saw Spider-Man they reacted with panic. "Arrest him! Arrest him!" "No, shoot him!" "Get him!" "What about Jameson?" Spider-Man put his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "Hey, dudes! Look, Kraven and Chameleon need the ransom money now, or...uh…J.J. gets it!" Everyone went quiet. "Easy, Spider-Man!" A police chief said. "Look, I need the cash. What the hell do you think I want with this guy? He hates me!" An officer handed him a case. "Open it!" Spider-Man ordered. He did. It was real, all right. "Okay. Now listen closely. I'm taking Jameson somewhere safe. He'll come back to you, unharmed. I swear it." Before the officers could argue, he dove out the window with both the loot and Jameson.

Spider-Man landed with a thump and hid down an alleyway. He shushed the nagging Jameson and told him to hold the money. Spider-Man reached into his mask and pulled out what looked to be an earpiece. "What?" Jameson asked. "I knew that they were bugging me. So, I played along. I really do have a plan Jameson. Lets go explain it to the cops." "Usually, Spider-Man, I would have you arrested. But these coots kidnapped me, and they're gonna pay." "Hell yeah."

Jameson and Spider-Man reentered the Daily Bugle offices. The cops immediately withdrew their guns. Jameson gave them the cash and told them their story. The policemen didn't buy it at first when Spider-Man said it, but to hear a man stick up for Web Head when he literally despised him kind of gave away the truth. "Look. Chameleon and Kraven are working with the King Pin. They've got an underground hideout under this building!" Spider-Man told them. And he devised a plan.

A few moments later, Spider-Man walked into the boardroom where his employers were waiting. He laid the cash down on the table. "Ah, good, Spider-Man. Please join Dare Devil in isolation now." "I don't think so, Changeling. I did my part. I want Dare Devil free." "No." "No?" "No." "Alrighty then. You're both under arrest!" "Says who?" They chuckled. "Says me." Said a familiar voice behind them. It was Dare Devil!

"What! How? Who? When?" They fumbled. "Before I dropped in to see you dudes, I decided to make a pit stop. It wasn't hard to find him. Plus, with the help of NYPD, it was easy to get him out. Now, will you come quietly or…" "NO!" Kraven said, holding the case of cash. "Ooh, don't worry about that, its all fake. Come on, I'm Spider-Man! THE Spider-Man! You should have known I'd think of a plan!" As they ran for the exit, a group of police officers blocked their way. "Ha Ha!" Spider-Man laughed. As the two evil villains turned their heads to sneer and curse Spider-Man, he pointed and smiled so wide, you could see it under his mask. "You got punk'd!"


	11. Wheres a tape recorder when you need one

Spider-Man and Dare Devil shook hands. "I can't believe this nightmare is actually over." He said. "Yeah, I know. I need to go, though." "Right, See you, Dare Devil." The lights flickered, and he was gone. "Dude, how is there electricity down here?" He asked himself.

Jameson came down where the police were trying to question Spider-Man. "Officers, may I have a moment alone with him?" "As long as you don't kill him." They laughed as they left them alone. "Spider-Man, I will not deny that you saved my life and you helped me in this mess, and I suppose I owe you a regretful apology, but I mean…" Spider-Man nodded. "Don't worry about it, Jonah. I know what you mean. Don't think anything of it, either." Jameson nodded. "But, this doesn't change anything, Spider-Man." "I wouldn't expect it any other way, Mr. Jameson." As J.J was about to leave, he actually smiled and said the words, "Thank you." "No problem. Now, go write an article on how this was all my fault, okay?" Jameson nodded. "Sounds good." Once he left Spider-Man shook his head. I just had a civilized conversation with the J. Jonah Jameson. Weird.

Much later that night Peter Parker arrived home. Mary Jane threw herself into his arms. "How was work?" "Interesting." He said. "Come one, we're going out." "Where?" "To dinner. My treat." "Well, I'll take you up on that." "I knew you would." "Hey, guess what?" "What?" "Jameson actually thanked me!" "No way!" "Way!" "That's incredible, Peter!" "Yeah. Damn, I wish I had a tape recorder then!"


End file.
